


Mr. and Mrs. Wrong

by FixOrRideDaily



Series: Explicit Chrashley [6]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Blood, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, Kidnapping, Knifeplay, Murder Matrimony AU, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:12:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FixOrRideDaily/pseuds/FixOrRideDaily
Summary: All relationships have their ups and downs, but none quite like this one.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mageofpie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mageofpie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Weary Hitchhiker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8214493) by [mageofpie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mageofpie/pseuds/mageofpie). 



> I was inspired.
> 
> This is a not-sequel to Weary Hitchhiker and by that I mean for the purposes of this story assume Chris and Ashley met in much the same way they do in that story, but this is not an official sequel to that. Rather this is my take on their relationship after.
> 
> This means you probably want to read that story before reading this one.
> 
> Enjoy.

After all this time Chris and Ashley had their systems. He insisted on it. It was a safer to do what they did that way. Things always worked out better when they had a plan. 

The first time had been too untidy for his tastes. He had picked her up at her apartment under the guise of taking her out on a date. Her roommate was a nice enough guy if not terribly intelligent. He was an athlete of some kind, not very tall but sort of lanky. It would be best to take out his knees first because otherwise he would run too fast to catch up with. He didn't have any real plans for the guy but he found that it was always a good idea to play out scenarios like that in your head. Kept you on your toes.

She wasn't one for plans herself and they ended up working out of his backseat with an young looking guy they found drunk behind the mall. It didn't last very long and it left more of a mess in his car than he was comfortable with. She was an eager little thing and while passionate was imprecise a few times cutting into the seats by mistake. It seemed she had a habit of doing damage to his car.

Despite this not actually having been a date in the romantic sense she still invited him inside when they arrived back at her place. At he first he thought it was to keep up appearances in front of her roommate to avoid any suspicions but Ashley simply gave the other man a quick wave 'hello' then dragged Chris off towards her bedroom. Their earlier activities did wonders for her libido apparently. He should have expected it. They'd had sex once already before. The night they first met.

It was almost funny to think that he'd ended up married to her. That the two had managed to find some happy medium between what she liked to do and what he liked to do. It was hard to believe he had ever worked without her. They had parts they played. Traps they set to lure people out of their comfort zones and leave them exposed. A brother and sister whose car broke down by the side of the road. A young couple who had lost their pet during a late night walk. An innocent woman who was lost all alone and looking for directions. A kind man willing to help carry heavy bags home for a stranger. Anything that got their targets to trust them. Before one of them took the opening made by the other.

Of all their set-ups this was Chris' least favorite.

Bars were always a good place to find lonely people who wouldn't soon be missed. Runaways. Players. Drunks. Addicts and their dealers. People who were down on their luck trying to drown their troubles. All easy take-downs that could provide them with hours of entertainment. But his problem wasn't with the pickings, but rather with the scenario itself.

They were both supposed to be looking around for any potentials, but so far he'd spent his entire night watching Ashley and not seeking anyone out. She was pretty and smart and funny and emitted a high sexual energy. She had a much higher chance of convincing someone here to come home with her then he did. Especially if she hiked up her skirt and bat her big green eyes and laughed in just the right way. That didn't mean he had to like seeing her grabbing on some dude's bicep and giggling like a schoolgirl or her twirling her hair around her fingers as some chick slid into the stool next to her and nudged their shoulders together playfully. It was all pretend and Chris knew that.

He still didn't like it.

Ashley was in a circle of people not too far from him at the moment. A bunch of guys all flashing bills way too big for a dump like this were playing a game of cards right where she was standing around and they keep calling back to her. He heard one ask her to look at his hand and tell him if she thought it was a winner or not. Chris didn't hang out and see if she did. His beer was gone and he wanted another one.

He smacked right into someone as he stood up to head over to the bar. Chris barely moved being a lot more solidly built than whoever he had bumped into but the other person stumbled back. Chris felt his shirt soak a little so the other person must have had a drink with them.

“Sorry,” he mumbled reaching a hand out to help steady the person. He wasn't a jerk after all just you know a serial killer. The man was around Chris' age and held two glasses of wine in each of his hands. They still looked mostly full so he hadn't hit the guy hard enough to knock the drinks from his hands.

“It's cool man,” the other guy said, “Just watch where you're walking next time.”

“Got it,” Chris answered pushing his glasses up a bit on the bridge of his nose as the other guy pushed passed him and headed away. Not really sure why Chris' gaze followed after. He was quite handsome and Chris had enough well-off friends to know that the guy probably made good money based on his clothing choice and jewelry. He'd offer a lot of money for his freedom and promise things he couldn't deliver on. He walked with the air of a guy who had always been told he was important and would do something great with his life. He'd question what he did and why he was there and wonder what Chris wanted from him. Because it had to be personal. From the way he let people curve around him rather than move out of their way he was not very aware of his surroundings either. Getting him from behind would be direct and simple and quite easy. He probably wouldn't even hear Chris coming. A quick shot to the neck or the lower back and he'd go down without much fight.

All and all nothing he hadn't seen before. Quite boring actually.

Things would have been left at that had Chris not kept his eyes on the other man a few seconds longer. Long enough to see him set his own drink down on a table near the card table from earlier. The one his wife had sat down at. Long enough see the man place the other drink in front of her and sit down close next to her. Long enough to see him reach under their table to touch her bare knee. Long enough to see him rub his hand along her thigh before she grabbed it roughly and yanked it off under the pretense of holding his hand in her own and running her fingers along his palm.

Chris felt his eye twitch as he continued on his way to the bar and and ordered a second beer. He wasn't supposed to do things like this. He was supposed to be on his own hunt. He wasn't supposed to move in on hers without her go ahead first. There was no established rule, but it was one of those understanding that went unspoken between them. Still Chris pulled out his phone.

Chris: You can stop shopping around. I think I found what we're looking for.

He grabbed his beer when the bartender put it down a few seconds later and took a very long chug as he waited for her response. He resisted the urge to look at her and her gaggle of suitors and admirers in the corner of the room. He wondered if she had looked for him at all during the night. She didn't seem to have done so. Finally after about five minutes his phone went off in his hand.

Ashley: Meet you by the front soon then <3

Chris sat at the bar for most of the rest of the night and hoped she wasn't going to be disappointed.

\---

Ashley waited by the car practically bouncing on her feet with excitement. She held the foreign phone in her hands as she waited across the street from the bar. When Chris texted her that he got somebody for them she had assumed he meant he had picked somebody up. That was usually what she had done in these situations. Sometimes she used to even actually have sex with them first if they were going to the other person's place. Before she had him that was.

When she saw Chris outside the bar after all those hours it was a bit of a relief. The old way of flirting had become boring and repetitive to her. She had tried sex with other people after the first couple times with him and it had lost it's luster. Truth was nobody else could give her what he could. The blood lust they shared was too unique and was present even when they simply kissed or touched. Though she was confused to see he was alone. That was why she approached him.

“Hey,” she asked as she reached him, “Where's the thing you were supposed to pick up?”

“It's coming,” he assured her, “Don't worry.”

He pulled a device out of his pocket holding it out toward her. It was a cell phone and a nice one at that. She didn't know whose it was but it wasn't his. She didn't think he was the type to steal. He was more than likely capable, but he didn't seem like he would. He did what they did out of his weird fascination for it more than any other reason.

“Take this,” he instructed, “Call my number with it and then tell whoever picks up that it's your phone they have and to come meet you by your car so you can trade.”

Ashley took it with glee. So that was his plan. Oh that sounded fun! A lot more fun then tricking some idiot into thinking they were getting drunk sex, which she had done maybe a dozen times at this point. This was new and new was always exciting. She had moved their car in the darkest most empty part of the parking lot across the way before she had made the call. She felt her pocket knife hidden safely in her left sleeve and fought the urge to pull it out and play with it in anticipation. She looked around for whoever was going to show up to claim their missing phone from her and be treated to something much worse than losing this expensive piece of technology. She wondered where Chris was hiding at. He had probably gone to make sure their mark hadn't left the bar and would in fact show up when she called.

Ashley's heartbeat quickened when she finally saw a shadow making it's way across the lot towards her. She felt a sudden need to pee in her excitement. This fool had no idea what they were walking into at that moment. As they got closer she could start to make out some of their shape and guessed it was a man by the build. She should have expected as much. Chris was a bigger fan of playing with male toys than he was female ones. The figure waved as he saw her and sped up.

“Hey are you the one who has my phone?” he called as he rushed over.

“Yeah,” she called back, “You've got mine I assume.”

“Yep,” he answered finally coming into view. She was taken aback. She recognized this guy. He was one of the ones she had been talking to tonight. He had a name, they'd all had names after all, but she couldn’t be bothered to remember such trivial information. She had decided against him. There was nothing interesting about him to make him extra fun to play with. She could find better. But she had a feeling her husband had noticed this man flirting with her as aggressively as he had been. She smiled.

“Hey it's you,” he said putting a lot of charm in his voice then with a laugh added, “Guess we swapped phones when we were drinking together earlier.”

Ashley laughed herself albeit for a different reason wondering at what point Chris had taken this guy's phone in order to give it to her. “Guess we must have.”

“Kinda romantic huh?” he said holding her husband's phone out to her and she took it and tucked it in her pocket, “Like a digital age love story or something like that.”

Aw. She almost felt bad for him. She saw movement behind him and she knew what it was without her having to get a good look at it. Ashley crossed her arms as she leaned up on her tiptoes towards his face to whisper sweetly against his lips, “I told you I didn't want you to buy me a drink.”

His eyes looked confused by that but quickly turned to terror when both he and Ashley heard a distinct and very familiar clicking noise.

“Don't move, don't scream, and I've had a long night, so please don't run.”

She thinks it was on instinct that the man reached his arms out protectively around her. That was a little sweet honestly. He didn't get that she was part of this yet. She decided to stay quiet. To see exactly what happened here. How this played out.

“Look, whatever you want just take it. I don't want the lady here to get hurt.” The guy said this with his voice stronger than Ashley would have expected. Even though she had made no movement or noise to indicate that she was scared (because of course she wasn't, in fact she was trying to keep a wide smile off her face) the man in front of her lowered his arms as if to wrap her in them in a show of comfort. This angered Chris as he pulled back on the man's collared shirt and shoved him until he was lying flat against the car's hood. He pressed the barrel of his gun further into the back of the guy's head.

“I said 'don't move,'” he barked, “Are you stupid or something?”

The guy turned his head as much as possible to look over in her direction presumably he thought she was paralyzed with fear. It was funny. She was having hard time keeping from laughing. He seemed to be trying to tell her something with his eyes. Maybe if she actually cared she'd know. Probably run or call the police or something. Maybe he'd be more fun then she initially thought.

Chris followed his gaze and saw her smiling at the guy pinned to his hood. She saw his hand loosen on the gun just enough. The guy felt it and he took a chance. He surged up and pushed Chris back enough to flip himself around and grab at the gun himself. Before Chris could fire it, it dropped out of his hand. 

Ashley's smile fell as she watched the two men. Chris tried to re-pin the man against the hood with one of his hands. Chris was smart. His other hand was slammed over the guy's nose and mouth to keep him from yelling out and to try and cut off his air supply. The guy used his free hand to punch and smack at her husband. This was going to draw attention soon. Ashley picked the gun up from off the ground and came forward. In one quick motion she smacked the handle hard against the back of the man's head to knock him unconscious. She hit him once more just in case it didn't work the first time, but no more so as not to cause any real damage to him yet. Limply he fell against her car.

\---

“What kind of novice bullshit was that?” Ashley asked Chris once the man was still beneath him.

“I got distracted,” Chris said running a hand over his hair. It was a bad excuse and he knew it. Who got distracted in the middle of taking down their prey? But what could he tell her? That he hated they way she just stood there like she wasn't a part of this. He hated the way this guy had tried to comfort her and reached out to her for help like he had a right to.

“By what?” she asked him harshly and critically.

“Your ethereal beauty,” he answered reaching out to stroke her face with one knuckle. She snorted and smacked his hand away. She was smiling though. She probably thought he was being cute. Either way she let the topic drop.

“Oh shut up,” she laughed. He smiled at that because even though he knew she thought compliment like that were stupid he could see her blushing a little in the low light.

Chris reached down and grabbed the guy under the armpits to drag him towards the back of the car. Ashley followed after him looking around for witnesses. Once sure they were alone Ashley opened the trunk for him before taking the man's legs and helping him lift the body inside. She handed Chris' gun over to him once they were finished. She passed a pair of handcuff over to him for the guys wrists and while he fastened them closed behind the guy's back she dug out a length of rope in order to tie his feet and ankles together. Then Chris shut the trunk with as soft of a bang as he could manage and the two headed for the front seats. He let Ashley take the driver's side since she already had the keys anyway.

They were heading home when he opened the glove compartment and decided he'd put his gun in there for the time being. He flipped down the visor and opened up the mirror to look over his face and neck. A couple scratches but nothing too awful. He could say a cat did it. That would be believable.

“Oh,” Ashley said when they were stopped at a red light as she pulled an unknown phone from inside her sweater. It was the guy's. Chris held his hand out for it and she passed it over. He reached back into the glove box to pull out a pair of gloves and a container of alcohol wipes. He pulled the gloves on and set to cleaning the phone of both their prints. He deleted his number from the call log as well though if anybody looked hard enough they could find out that Chris had been the last person this phone called. Even so all that proved was that they had mixed their phones up or called each other by mistake a few times before this man went missing. He'd change his number anyway just in case.

Getting the phone had been easy. He simply picked it up off the table and replaced it with his own then he turned it off so if the guy tried calling it it would go straight the voice mail. The problem with it was the risk involved. Ashley wouldn't care. She never thought about these things. Even then she was too busy tapping excitedly on the steering wheel trying to contain her desire to break the speed limit to get them home so they could get to work. But the last thing they needed was a cop to pull them over when they had a body in the trunk of their car.

But Chris knew the problem with allowing both him and Ashley to handle this phone. For even using it to lure the guy out to their car. He had to make it exciting for her somehow though. Catching the victim wasn't something she liked to half-ass. She liked it to be fun. He tried to make even the parts of this that had become mundane over the years fun for her.

They went over the bridge and Chris figured he could only clean this thing to a point anyway. So he let down his window and tossed the device hard so it soared out and over the edge of the structure. He just barely heard a distant splash as it hit the water below.

“What made you pick this one?” Ashley asked as she continued to drive. There was teasing implication under her question. They both knew that they both knew why he had picked this one. She was trying to make him say it though. She wanted him to admit to her he had done it because he had gotten territorial over her.

“He bumped into me earlier and was a jerk about it,” Chris said. That was only half a lie. “Besides he's clearly an arrogant playboy with more money than he knows what to do with and hardly any friends to speak of. Easy target that nobody will care got offed. Plus he was out alone and I can't speak for you, but I had a hard time finding people who weren't there in a group. Alone is better. It will be a few days before anybody notices he's gone missing.”

He'd put a lot of thought into how he would explain it to Ashley. Not letting her bring home a screamer who would cry and beg for their life. Not letting her bring home a fighter that might have done more to him than a few chicken scratches. Not letting her bring home a challenge for them. But instead bringing home more of the same. He'd have to think of something fun to do to make this worth it for her.

“That was all the thought you put into it?” Ashley asked skeptically, “Really?”

“Look I got us a body didn't I?” he argued. Ashley glanced over at him but was silent. “Well is there or is there not a body in our trunk?”

“Okay, point taken,” she laughed, “Good job.”

Chris turned from her and went back to looking at himself in the mirror. He wasn't even bleeding much. He was more insulted by the wounds than hurt. That fucker had gotten into his head and he had messed up a well thought up plan. A plan that had worked so many times already. It pissed him off. He'd have to do something about that as well.

“How can that bother you so much” Ashley laughed again as they got closer to their house, “I've done worse to you than that?”

“I enjoy it when you do it,” Chris retorted finally putting the visor away. He liked that they were out of the thinker part of the city. They lived closer to where there were rivers and woods and cliff edges that it was so easy for people to fall off of or get lost in or drown or get mauled or other natural occurrences that covered up murders and made disposing of bodies simple. Though better broadband would be nice.

When his grandmother had died and left his mother a house she didn't want out here he was more than happy to take it off her hands. More than happy to buy it from her bit by bit over the years until it was legally his. His to do whatever he wanted with. She didn't like him living out there alone though and had been relieved when Ashley came to live with him. She had been outright thrilled when he told her about his plans to marry her. Chris had the impression though that rather than a partner in crime to help him with his favorite hobby of cutting people up after continuous torture his mother had been hoping instead that this union would result in children.

Eh who knew? There was still time

\---

Ashley sat on the edge of the desk watching to see if their guest would wake up soon having changed into sweats and a t-shirt. She hated those tight fitting club clothes, but they were what was needed for the job when it came to the bar scene. Guys didn't tend to flock to the girls in loose jeans and hoodies. Girls might, but she always liked those types of girls too much to bring them here. To Chris' workshop.

He always said that he wanted her to think of it as their workshop, but he'd had it set up it long before she moved in with him. Long before they started doing this together. Though she could remember with joyful tingles and butterflies what it had felt like the first time he had brought her down here. The first time he had shown it and all his toys off to her.

“So this is where you like to do it?” she'd asked him walking around the room and putting a purposeful dirty implication on the question. There were cabinets she had assumed were filled with his equipment and a desk with an older looking computer off to one side that had probably never been cleaned once in its entire existence and of course the chair on the other side of the room bolted down to the floor.

“Yes,” he laughed and copied her inflection, “This is where I like to do it.”

“Huh,” she mused, “Must be nice to have the freedom. I guess having no roommates helps with that.”

“Or,” he replied, “Having the right kind of roommate.”

That was sweet, but they hadn't been together long enough for her to think about moving in with him. That was if one could call what they were together. They spent a lot of time together. For awhile that time was consumed exclusively by their shared hobby and sex. Slowly though they began to meet up for lunch and walks in the park. They started talking about other things. Their jobs and their families. Their lives before this all started. What they dreamed about. What they wanted in the future. And after a time spent doing this they became a couple of sorts. They had actually been right upstairs watching a movie together when Chris asked Ashley if she wanted to see his basement. 

“What's the computer for?” she asked walking over to it and leaning on the desk. She saw his travel kit was on the desk as well and she opened it to reveal his tools. She felt Chris walk right up behind her to press against her back as she picked up the largest knife he kept in there and examined it. He braced his hands on either side of her and she was stuck there against his desk. He could do anything he wanted to her from this position. Anything.

“It's special,” he breathed against her neck, “I have it set up so it's hard to trace and hard to decrypt the information on it. Sometimes, I look people up on it. Find out stuff about my guests or use it to help me find people who won't be missed.”

“Did you look me up?” she asked moving on to the precision scalpels he had and fiddling with one in her hands as she saw his hands slide alone the wood closer to her.

“Yes I did,” he said right against her ear.

“And?” she asked not looking at him. He was so much taller and wider than she was. He could fold all around her and crush her if he wanted to.

“You have quite a record.”

She smiled at that as she moved on to his power drill. He liked this tool best. He liked what it could do the best. She liked to watch him use it too. It had a unique result, different then the other tools. It made people do interesting things. It showed interesting parts of them. Parts she'd never seen before.

“Well, you invited me down here,” Ashley said clicking the tool on and pressing on the button to watch the drill bit spin before she placed it back down with the other tools, “So either you liked what you saw or you plan on killing me. Which is it?”

Chris chuckled against as he grabbed her hands before she could pick something else up. He had spun her around and he had kissed her. Holding her hands tightly in his own against his desk he kissed her with an intense amount of passion.

“I'll let you figure that out for yourself,” he grunted out finally before his hands moved to her waist and he lifted her until she was sitting on top of the desk. He held her close to his chest and kissed her again. Soon she was kissing him back with equal hunger.

“Chris,” she'd said breathlessly pulling away, “I wanna do it in here tonight.”

“Yeah?” he'd asked just as breathlessly, “Are you sure?”

She nodded, “I'm sure.”

“Alright then. It's early. I'll bet there's still people out at the tourist spots at least,” He grinned wickedly down at her. She laughed as he moved to let her hop down and they'd raced up stairs and out to his car. 

Ashley ran her hand along the desk in the present thinking about it. They had played in there that night for the first time. They never did it separately after that either. From that one night on they were a team. She couldn't ever imagine doing anything like this without him again.

Speaking of she heard some movement and groans coming from the chair on the other side of the room. Oh good. She had been waiting for this. She couldn't stop thinking about this the entire drive back here. Chris was outside cleaning out the car and lining the trunk for later. He liked to be prepared for the end of game. The sooner they could get everything into the car and then out of the car the better he always said to her. It was cute. He was such a dork. Like a dad from the 50's or something. 

The real fun would start once he got back. The part that made all of this worth it. But she had her own brand of fun she wanted to have in the meantime. This was a rare opportunity for her. She didn't know if and when she'd get the chance again. She knew that you weren't supposed to play with your food and Chris would probably tell her she was being childish. But just this once couldn't hurt.

She slipped onto the floor and crawled her way over to the chair hiding her hands from his view behind her back and tucking her feet under his seat. He started to lift his head and looked all around the room. She put on her best doe eyed look. When he locked eyes with her he seemed confused and worried and terrified all at once.

“Oh thank goodness you're finally awake,” she gasped out, “I've been so scared here alone.”

\---

Chris wandered back down to the basement after he finished with the car. It was Ashley's least favorite part of the process so he figured he might as well get it out of the way while their guest was out cold. She was too eager for him to wake up to help. She wanted to be there when he regained consciousness. Though Chris hadn't the faintest clue as to why. He was making his way down the stairs when he heard them speaking.

“Well he's bound to come back.” That was a man's voice so their friend was up.

“What do you think he's going to do when he gets back here?” That was Ashley's voice. What on earth was she doing?

“I don't know,” the mans' voice replied, “I wouldn't guess anything good.”

“Do you think he's going to hurt us?” she gasped, “Stab us and break our bones and watch us bleed and then chop us up into tiny bits?”

Chris chuckled to himself before he sighed out shaking his head. He could hear the slight thrill in her voice when she said it. He doubted the other guy caught onto it though. He could see her wide green eyes sparkling in his mind. He sat down on the step smile on his face. She loved to tease. She loved to play around. He'd give her a minute to have her fun.

“N-now calm down uh miss,” the guy stuttered out, “I'm sure it will be alright. Let's just do whatever he asks of us when he comes back.”

“What if he wants us to do something terrible for him,” she gasped out, “What if he makes up give him our blood or one of our kidneys to sell on the black market. What if he just wants to watch us suffer and scream for a little while.”

“Shh,” the guy hushed, “Listen. My- my family has a lot of money so if- if that's what he wants then I'll give it to him. For both of us. I won't leave you here.”

“Oh really?” his wife breathed in a tone he'd only ever heard her use with him, “You'd do that for me? How kind of you! You really are sweet.”

Chris felt a stab in his chest at that. Okay that was enough of this. He stood up and made sure to stomp very loudly as he made his way down the stairs. He rounded the corner of the stairs to find the two of them on the other side of the room. Ashley has her hands behind her back and her feet under the chair as if she too were tied up. The man looked like he might piss himself at the sight of Chris and Ashley was trying to mimic his face. He swung his gun in his hand which he had retrieved from the car as he walked over to them slowly.

“What were you two talking about so passionately before I walked into the room? You aren't keeping secrets from me are you?” he said as he made his way over. He stopped to pick up Ashley's knife from the desk. He saw Ashley's lip twitch as she tried her best not to laugh. Chris leaned down so he could look them both in the eyes in turn. He looked from one to the other waiting for one speak up. 

Chris leaned over and took Ashley's head in his hand, tutting at her as her did so. The guy made a move against his constraints like he wanted to help her. Then Chris pressed his mouth to hers in a hard kiss. Hard enough that eventually she moaned out, grabbed his head in her hands and she leaned up onto her knees to get closer to his mouth. He led her onto her feet and she followed not wanting to break contact with Chris' mouth, destroying the illusion that she was here for any reason other than her own free will. Finally he pulled back from her and teased against her lips, “It's not nice to deceive people, honey.”

“It's also not nice to cut people up,” she teased back as he pulled her into a tight hug “But we're going to do that.”

“Oh my god,” the young man gasped, “You two are in this together. You planned to do this to me from the start.”

They both looked down at him, tied up in the wooden chair. Ashley spun in her husband's arms to face the other man in the room. She held onto Chris' arm as she swayed against his body. Chris laid as few kisses on her neck and the side of her face. She shook her head.

“Sorry,” she said not sounding at all like she meant it, “This is just what we do.”

Panic stirred in the young man's eyes as he realized how very real this was and how very alone he was in this situation. He almost smiled through his nerves as Chris tucked his gun into the back of his pants for later. He continued to kiss her neck as he reached in his pocket and handed Ashley her pocket knife. Ashley flicked opened her knife and ran a finger along the blade.

“Listen,” the guy cried out, “I meant what I said before. I have a lot of money. You saw me at the bar playing cards with those hot shots. I could hold my own. You know I'm not just talking here. I can back it up. I can get you anything you want.”

“Baby,” Ashley asked pulling out of his grip, “Can you get me the duct tape from the cabinets?”

“Of course,” Chris said releasing her before walking over to the metal cabinet to unlock it. He searched around for the duct tape for a moment listening to their guest blabbering on.

“I got a family,” he cried, “A mom that's old and relies on me to take care of her. She needs me in her old age. Come on. Have a heart. You must have a mom of your own.”

Chris walked back over and started pulling the duct tape off the roll. They need more. He should write down to buy some tomorrow. Ashley was still paying with her knife. She'd point the tip at one part of the man's face and then pull back as she'd changed her mind. She kept repeating this process as the sap continued to beg and plead at them.

“Let me go or I'll scream,” he finally threatened. Chris laughed loudly at that.

“Go ahead. All these walls are sound proof,” he said then pointed to the one tiny window in the room, “Your face would have to be pushed up against that window to hear anything happening in here.”

Ashley nodded as if she had made a decision then she leaned forward and cut her blade into his throat along where his vocal cords were. She sliced hard and fast and got them all wet with his blood before she motioned for Chris to close the wound with his tape saying, “I was sick of his voice.”

\---

As soon as she cut into his throat his head fell forward in pain. Ashley grabbed his forehead and pushed it back for him.

“Don't tilt your head too much,” she giggled, “It's not safe.”

She heard him gargle back at her as he tried to speak. She much preferred it to his whining. He wasn't even that good at it. Except for promising money he sounded like all the rest. The most fun pre-gaming she'd had with him was pretending she had been captured by Chris as well. That had been interesting.

Speaking of Chris he was taking tools out of the cabinets. She better get her hacking out while he was doing that. Once he had his system going he wouldn't want her to chop at their toy willy nilly anymore. He'd expect her to be more delicate like him. Their friend was breathing heavy so his mouth was open. That was as good a place to start as any.

Ashley pushed her blade into his mouth and in one quick motion flung it out splitting his cheek as she did so. There was much less blood this time but he cried out in pain. She lifted up and sliced along his left nostril after that. She cut the lower part of his ear away from his head. Each time he cried out in pain for her to stop. At least she assumes that's what he wanted. She couldn't understand him. She went to his mouth again but this time cut down along his bottom lip towards his chin. That made a satisfying amount of liquid pour out from between him lips and drip down onto his neck. He breathed out hard as his eyes began to water. Oh yes that was nice. His head came forward once more and she pushed it up for him.

“I told you to keep this up,” Ashley warned forcing him to look her in the eyes, “We don't want you to drown in your own blood. We're not trying to kill you.”

'Yet' she added in her own head.

Happy with that she set to cutting his shirt away from his body to exposed the rest of him. The less he had on the better. Clothes made it harder to see and harder to play. Once she had enough of it cut away she pulled to rip it off of him. He was skinner than she expected him to be. Ashley didn't like scrawny people all that much. They made her feel self-conscious about her own wide hips and thick thighs and how they didn't match with her skinny arms. Besides that less body fat meant less to play with.

With his shirt off Ashley wasted no time taking off his watch and his gaudy jewelry. The watch was an expensive looking one. There wasn't any kind of unique markings on it either. Maybe she'd give it to her father as a gift. Chris always warned Ashley against doing that type of thing. He said if not cleaned well enough things like that could link them both to the body.

He said that but he had gotten her wedding ring off of one of their toys. An older woman who still wore the ring despite being widowed over seven years prior. Chris had said he could appreciate that level of dedication one person had to another and thought it might bring them good luck in their own marriage. She had recognized it from their latest endeavor when he presented it to her. It was sweet of him though it took her a minute to understand that he was proposing to her when he did it. Until death do they part sounded like a good deal to her. Though she wondered if they'd be able to continue this in their old age.

Ashley grabbed the guy by his hair again and held his head out of the way. She could hear him making soft crying noises that would be louder if his throat wasn't so damaged. Flipping her knife to change her grip on it she stabbed forward into his shoulder and he cried out best he could. She repeated the motion growing faster each time her hand moving along his collar bone. She left red lines behind that crossed over one another as they dripped down his chest and she heard the scrape as she occasionally hit bone rather than muscle. Her wrist started to shake from excitement and her cuts become less predictable. She began to hit further off from where she aimed and missed him completely sometimes. That held its own fun as he flinched wonderfully when she stabbed forward and missed expecting pain to come and looking both confused and relieved when it didn't. Only for his eyes to fill with terror as she pulled her knife back once more and went to try again.

“You're pretty durable for such a tiny guy,” she laughed as she stabbed him low down where his organs were located. She couldn't keep doing this or he might die. He had to last longer than this. Chris hadn't even gotten a turn yet. The more jagged end of her knife caught on his skin and she pulled out hard to dislodge it. His skin ripped away and he screamed, genuinely screamed. It was a hoarse pained noise filled with wetness from the blood still pooling in his throat. It must have hurt him to do it because he stared to cough afterward. The wound bled beautifully but a little too badly. He might actually bleed out from it. She'd have to patch that one up.

Tossing her knife to the floor on her side Ashley stood up and made her way over to her husband who had finished lining all his tools out on his little trolley and was tying a smock around his waist. What a dork he was. He wiped his nose before he pulled on a pair of gloves then he turned to her.

“Are you done already?” he asked distaste underlying his words. She reached into the cabinet around him to pull out the large ball of twine and the needle from the drawer.

“I went a little too far,” she explained walking back over to the guy currently bleeding all over the floor across the room, “We don't want him leaving us too soon or passing out again right?”

Ashley knelt in front of their guest and thread her needle. When she felt she had enough she retrieved her pocket knife and used it to cut the twine free. She pat the guy condescendingly on the cheek before she said in the sweetest voice she could manage, “Don't worry. I'll try to be gentle with you, but I can't promise anything.”

“Well what a good little nurse you are,” Chris teased from his side of the room watching her stick the needle into the man's flesh. That bitterness was still under every word her husband said to her. Was he really that insecure? He must have known how she felt about him at that point. Chris knew Ashley had far preferred women over men sexually in the days before she had met him. And he must know these days she far preferred him sexually over both other women and other men. Though perhaps he didn't judging on who he had decided to bring home with them tonight. 

She watched the thick needle slip so easily through the pale skin of their victim feeling his warm sticky blood coat her fingers. Watching the blood flow was her favorite part. So warm and wet and unlike any other liquid in the world. It was why she never wore gloves while she did this. Maybe it should have made her upset that the man she married got so easily worked up over the idea of her being courted by another person. But truthfully the idea that he wanted her so much he was willing to kill a man he'd felt had gone too far with her was a little flattering, a lot endearing and maybe even somewhat sexy.

\---

Chris pushed his trolley over feeling light. He could see the brightness in Ashley's eyes as she stabbed the small needle into their friend's flesh. He could hear little giggles slip from her mouth every couple of seconds. She was so giddy and she was so beautiful when she was giddy. She never looked as joyful as she did when she was working like this. Damn she was amazing.

“Wow you certainly did a number on him already,” Chris laughed pushing back the young man's head to see the many stab wounds covering his chest, leaving him mostly red. They were messy and frantic. There was no consistency to them either. Some were light, others were deep. A few were jagged while some were straight. A couple short ones, a couple long ones. They went in all directions too. She had no pattern to the way she worked. But then if she did she might be too much like him and perhaps he wouldn't like her the way he did.

“I was excited,” she replied blushing a little. Chris shook his head and picked up his glue gun. Excited was right. He needed to close some of these or the guy might lose too much blood to stay conscious for Chris to do his thing. He saw Ashley stand up having finished her patch job on his abdomen. The guy's head kept falling forward. He was already weak.

“Honey,” he said sweetly, “Will you hold his head up for me so I can work?”

“He doesn't know how to listen does he?” Ashley said as she circled around to the back of the chair and placed her red stained hands on the man's head to pull it back.

“Maybe he's stupid,” Chris commented as he pressed the tip of his tool to the first wound and hot glue came pouring out over the cut. The man's face which had gone dull from the pain of Ashley stabbing into his skin over and over again suddenly flashed awake. He cried out as best he could with his sore and bleeding vocal cords. His eyes opened wide. His feet stomped as best they could while tied to the legs of the chair. The best two things about the glue gun were that it was a pain that one couldn't adjust to easily and everyone had a unique response to it.

Chris watched this man's face as he moved on to the next cut and was delighted to see he was crying. As in full on crying. Tears were streaming down his face as the hot liquid covered the different parts of his bleeding chest. He hadn't see somebody outright start to sob yet. That was a nice change of pace. There were tiny garbled sniffles coming from his mouth and nose and everything. It was fascinating. The man would whimper loudly every time Chris moved onto the next puncture and then he would cry as it was covered in glue. He did this without fail each time.

“That should do it,” Chris said pushing a little extra hard on the last one.

“There,” Ashley cooed smacking their guest's face harder than was needed, “That wasn't hard, right?”

“Honey,” he moaned out placing his hands on either side of the chair and leaning towards her over their crying friend. She was so hot when she got like this.

“What baby?” she teased still holding the man's head tightly in her hands.

“Honey,” Chris said again trying to stress his point. Ashley laughed and he kissed her. One of her hands came up and dug into his hair. She was smiling when he pulled back.

\---

“Does this mean I get to play your big knife tonight?” Ashley asked impishly after Chris had kissed her, the naughty implication in her statement clear. He was in a better mode than before. Probably because the fun had actually started. Chris backed away from her and rolling his eyes he reached into the trolley to pull out his largest knife. He thrust it out to her blade first only just barely missing her face. She tried her best not to flinch when he did it. She turned her face towards it and ran her tongue alone the edge. He moaned again and she saw his eyes dilate. She gripped his hand and gently pulled the handle from his hand.

“Thank you,” she breathed out as she walked back around to his side releasing her hold on their toy. She watched him pull out his pliers and felt her pulse quicken. She span his knife in her finger as he watched him.

“You right handed or left?” Chris asked looking the guy in the face. He didn't say or do anything. Her husband snapped his fingers in front of the guy's face, “Come on pal, I'm being nice here. Giving you a choice in this.”

The guy merely whimpered in response.

“You're going to have to speak up.”

Again only a garbled whimper.

“Okay,” Chris conceded then turned to her instead and clicked his pliers playfully, “Ladies choice it is. You want me to do the left fingers or the right ones?”

“Hmm,” Ashley said swaying and playing with his knife, then she pointed at the hand closest to her, “Do the right fingers.”

Chris pulled his stool out from under the trolley and set it at her feet. Then with a large smile he took the first of the man's fingers in-between his tool. He grabbed Ashley's free hand and wrapped it around the handle as well. Then together they twisted until there was a cracking sound and the man yelled out. They released it and it fell limply against the chair arm. Again the man whimpered.

“He gave you a choice,” Ashley reminded him, as if that was the problem meanwhile Chris was busy putting the next finger in the tool for them. Once again he covered her hand with both of his as they twisted together until there was a snapping noise and the second finger broke. Another yell, louder than the first and a little strangled. He yelled when they broke the third finger as well. He merely whined as they broke his last one and his thumb though. Ashley held to the tool as Chris bent them all back at once make sure they were broken once they were finished. Their toy screamed out his garbled cries.

“Ooh you're so strong,” she cooed at her husband playfully. Chris rolled his eyes again but he was still blushing from the compliment. He shifted his stool over to the other side of the chair and then he pulled on her wrist to bring her into his lap. He tossed the pliers back into the trolley and then he held up their toy's over hand to his knife in her hand.

“Your turn,” he whispered against her ear.

\---

Chris knew Ashley liked to play with knifes so he figured that they could split the hands quite literally between them. It was also why he gave her his big one when she asked for it. She wouldn't be able to do this with her small thing. She looked excited as she dug the blade into the bottom of the first digit and freed it from the rest of the hand. Their guest seemed to cry out less and less with each new thing they did to him. Maybe he was getting used to the pain or maybe he knew it would do him no good.

She worked fast separating each one and then examining it in her hand before dropping it in the tray on his trolley. She always laughed at his trolley but it was very useful to have around. His fingers bled out much more than any other part of him had so far and from her giggles Chris could tell Ashley liked that part best.

“He bleeds well at least,” Chris said against her neck, “Doesn't he honey?”

“Very well,” she sighed back. She finished with his fingers and held his hand in her own two watching it bleed over her palms and down her arms for some time. She always went too far. She was lucky to have him there to make sure their friends didn't die as quickly. But then he was lucky to have her there with him too. She kept things from getting boring and repetitive. Always able to keep this fun. He saw the guy's shirt at their feet and reached down for it. He'd wrap his hands in that so as to keep him dying on them.

“Here,” he said handing half to Ashley so she could clean herself a little bit. More out of necessity than real desire. She looked so good covered in blood. She took it from him and stood to clean herself while he set to wrapping up their toy. That was when Ashley's phone rang over on the desk. Chris and Ashley looked at one another.

It had to be her father or sister. No one else would call them this late even on a weekend night. Still it would look weird if she didn't answer. But she couldn't answer it down here. Looking annoyed she took a pair of gloves out of the cabinet to put on so as not to get blood on her phone as she rushed upstairs to take her call.

Chris was alone with their guest. He finished tying up the guy's hand to stop the bleeding. He knew he should wait for Ashley, but decided not to. With a smile he stood up in order to get out his favorite tool. His power drill.

“Heh,” Chris said as he walked over to the guy and revved the drill a few times to scare him, “My wife would tell you that this isn't anything personal you know? She says that a lot. But I've got to be honest with you this one time it is a little bit personal.”

“I don't like other people touching my stuff,” Chris said as he stood behind the young man and pressed the end of his drilled against his shoulder, “Even my little lady there has to ask to use any of my tools, of course I always let her, but she still has to ask.”

Chris paused in his talking to drill into the shoulder of the guy next to him watching as his flesh spun and torn away. There was little resistance from his muscle and soon and perfect whole had formed right there in his shoulder. There was a pull and sting that came from him yanking the tool out and the man began once again to bleed.

“So when I saw you in the bar and in the parking lot touching my wife I'll admit I went a little crazy,” Chris continued on as if they were having a civil conversation. He pressed the drill against the hand with the broken fingers and once again he drilled down. It was more of a fight this time. The man tried to move his hand in an attempt to get away from the pain and the bone held strong for a moment longer than Chris expected it to. It gave way eventually though and soon there was a matching hole in his hand that bled much like his should did.

Next he moved the drill to the man's temple just above his eye, “It doesn't even really make sense and I know that. A woman like her. She'd never go for somebody like you. You couldn't hurt her the way she likes to be hurt and please her the way she likes to be please.”

Slowly he began to drill meeting the most opposition he had yet. The man yelled out passed his injured vocal cords. Chris had to stop because the bone here was harder than anywhere else. He sighed out and wiped off his brow, “You can't image what it feels like though. To meet someone who gets the darkest parts of you and not only accepts them but loves them, relishes them, wants to be part of them. It's like nothing else I tell ya. On top of that she's just so beautiful and smart and you should see her when she kills a man. It's something to watch.”

He began to drill again until he finally hit something soft that must have been brain matter. He wiggled his tool around a little so as the guy cried out in pain he was fully aware that Chris was messing with his mind literally. He was actually stabbing into his brain. The guy cried out and sobbed and it was so great to feel so in power. He pulled his drill out the slowest this time savoring it this time.

“So you understand why I couldn't just let something like that go right?” Chris explained very casually, “You're a man. You know how we can get when it comes to our ladies.”

Chris lifted the end of the drill to the back of the man's head. He hovered over pressing the button and then he set it down in the nearby trolley. He pulled his gun out from out of his pants and pushed it into the back of the man's head instead, “I have to kill you.”

The guy made a noise and Chris thinks it was probably, “Please” or “No” or “Don't” but it didn't really matter what it was. This man was dead the second he had dared to put his hands on Chris' wife after all. Nothing he said could change that. He didn't usually kill with his gun. It was more for show and more for scares and more for keeping people from getting away. This guy didn't deserve a big show though. He wasn't worth his effort and he certainly wasn't worth Ashley's effort. He felt a little bad doing this part without her.

Chris pressed down on the trigger harder than he needed to. He felt the familiar recoil against his hand as the bullet fired. The bang resonated around the room dulled only slightly by impact into the head and blood splattered up and forward. The body flew forward from the force by was stopped by the restraints and lay bent over in the chair. Blood seeped out from the head wound covering his pants. He was dead.

Chris pulled his head back and dropped his gun into the trolley. He walked around to the front of the wooden chair and undid the straps one by one. First the legs and then the hands. The body tumbled to the floor in a heap in a pool of blood. There was running down the stairs. Ashley was on her way back. He hoped she wouldn't be too upset with him.

“You could have waited for me,” he heard his wife whine when she got there.

\---

Ashley knew Chris would kill him as soon as she left the room. She hoped that he would wait for her, but she had a hunch that he wouldn't. Why did her damn sister have to call her? Like Ashley gave a shit that she had been dumped for the millionth time and had no female friends to bitch to about it. She was lucky that her sister had thought Ashley had meant she and Chris had been in the middle of having sex when she said that she had interrupted their “couple time.” Her sister giggled like a moron, apologized, but still had not hung up fast enough.

Ashley had found Chris kneeling over the body. Shot to the back of the head was how the guy died that was clear from the wound there. He must have been upset about something if he used his gun to do the actual killing. He wasn't big on actually using his gun. It was a prop more than anything. He preferred slow deaths to quick ones. Strangulation was big for him as was beating people to death. They'd buried someone still alive once. Just to do it.

“Sorry,” Chris mumbled, then he stood up removing his smock. She watched him head over to the cabinet to collect trash bags. Ashley headed over to the trolley. She pulled out alcohol wipes, bleach and towels. She was happy she already had gloves on and got down by the body. As best she could she set to wiping down the body free of all foreign DNA. 

Chris had made his way over to help her with the task at hand. They scrubbed him until his skin turned red and started to peel away. Then they wrapped him tightly in the bags Chris brought over along with his clothes and his fingers that Chris also cleaned. They worked on cleaning up the space. She wiped down the tools and he cleaned the chair before they mopped the room. Together they carried the body out to their car to load him into the trunk.

They didn't talk as they drove the body out to the nearest cliff and dumped it over the side. He let her pick the dumping spot to make up for her not getting to be there for the deed itself. They knocked him and his stuff off the ledge and then took the bags back home to dispose of. Usually when people found bodies this far the deaths were written off as accidents or suicides. They were silent on the drive back home as well.

Ashley knew she shouldn't encourage this habit of his. It was a bad one to be in. Especially if he was going to be leaving her out of kills like that.

And yet she attacked his mouth with fevered kisses the second they made it through their front door and had kicked off their shoes, hopping into his arms as she did. Chris caught her out of instinct and kissed her back as they stumbled back against the wall. She moaned into his mouth and wrapped her legs around his waist as she kissed him.

“We really need to work on your jealousy problem,” she said before she moved to biting his neck and between nips teased, “Don't you know by now how sexy I find you? Do you need to be reminded?”

Chris' hands which were already holding her up by her ass squeezed her tightly as he said, “A reminder sounds great.”

“I can't believe you killed a man for touching my leg,” she said and it was meant to sound as if she was exasperated with him, but it came out sounding like she was incredibly aroused by it (which she was).

“I'd kill a man for looking at you too long,” Chris breathed against her ear. He meant it too and that sent a chill down her back.

“Chris,” she panted by his jaw, “Can we fuck in the workshop tonight?”

He groaned as he let her down onto her feet then dragged her off towards the basement door. He threw it open and pulled her down two steps at a time. Post killing sex was something they did often. By often that basically meant almost every single time they killed someone they had sex afterward. But usually they did it in the car on the ride back from the drop off or in their bed. They rarely ever did it down in the workshop, which was stupid considering how much there was down here for them to play with. 

Chris pulled her into a hot kiss his fingers digging into her hair. He pushed against her hard enough to make her back bend. Ashley grabbed his shirt in her fists and yanked him as close to her as she could. She pulled back quickly and used all her strength to push him towards the bolted chair. He let himself be led to sitting in it. There was no way she would have gotten him there otherwise. He was far too big.

She began to bite and suck on his lips as she undid his button up shirt. He shrugged it off and lifted off his undershirt after it. Ashley could still somewhat smell the blood in the room even though they had cleaned it. She pulled off her own shirt and dropped her sweatpants quickly after thankfully she'd taken her underclothes off earlier in the night. She went for Chris' pants and didn't bother to completely undo them before she began trying to get them and his boxers down his legs. She climbed into his lap when she had them at his ankles.

“You work fast,” Chris teased as she rubbed her already wet pussy against his half-hard cock. She shut him up by reconnecting their lips. She was grinding her folds against him feeling him swell and throb beneath her. She dug her nails into his shoulders roughly in the hopes of making him bleed. The blood from earlier was no longer there and she could only barely feel it on her skin. She felt her nails prick through his skin and he yelled out in pain. She wondered if that would be enough.

“That hurts,” he moaned when she pulled back to breath.

“Good,” she responded playfully. He bit his lip and she felt him push her back a little.

“Is that what you want?” he asked running the fingers of one hand up along her body, “You want me to bleed for you?”

“Oh yes,” she panted feeling him having become solid and shifting up as if to lower herself onto him. Chris stopped her before holding that same hand up in front of her face. She looked at him confused until he produced her pocket knife seemingly out of nowhere in his other hand. Then he very slowly and very deliberately pressed the blade into his palm. He cut a deep straight line and his blood dripped onto the metal and gathered in his hand. He held both things out to her with a smirk on his face.

“Oh baby,” Ashley cried, as she lunged forward taking her knife with one hand and quickly licking the tool clean. She took his bleeding hand with her other hand and pressed it to her mouth. Chris' hand fell to her hip and just as she began to suck on his wound he lowered her onto his hard, thick dick. Her hips snapped forward in desperation as she was filled up and stretched by him. She savored the taste of his blood in her mouth as their bodies pushed together in heated need. He made all kinds of whining noises she wished that she could return. But her mouth was busy. He was so very good to her.

\---

Chris felt a little lightheaded. 

Probably because blood was being sucked out from his hand and struggling to pump into his throbbing dick as he slammed his hips up into Ashley's tight slit. She shuttered a little each time he thrust into her particularly hard. She kept humming and moaning against his palm like she was enjoying herself.

“You're such a dirty girl,” Chris panted out as best he could. She whimpered and her hips moved faster against his, “Sucking the blood out of my hand while you ride me. So nasty.”

Ashley lapped at his wound, her hand releasing his to grab his hair and pull it but her face still pushing into his hand. She pulled his body closer to her own, “You like it, don't you? Knowing that I shot a man dead for you. It makes you hot, doesn't it?”

“Shut up,” Ashley whined adorably before shoving his hand from her mouth with her knife-filled hand and instead slammed her lips against his own. He saw her face for just a moment. Her mouth and chin were red much like her hands were. He tasted his own blood as her lips and tongue connected with his. He slid his damaged hand between their bodies and pressed his finger against her clitoris and cried out because her body hitting his wound hurt. She hummed like she liked the sound of him in pain.

She bounced harder on his lap pressing the edge of her knife to his throat teasingly as she did. He saw her eyes flash as she thought about how much of his blood she could spill if she sliced him there and then she moved it to his chest instead and she stilled her movements long enough to dig the jagged edge in there instead. He felt himself start to bleed and Ashley's knife wielding arm arm wrapped around his shoulders as her other hand dug into his wet hair on his chest sighing out.

It took very little pushing from his hand to convince her to move again swirling his finger along on her clitoris as he did. She'd made it clear to him pretty early on not to be selfish with pleasure when they had sex. It was a dangerous for him to even try it. Though perhaps just fucking her in general was the danger here as evidenced by the fact that she still hadn't put down her knife and it was biting into his back a little with every extra hard thrust she made against his dick.

Ashley dug into the hair on his chest and pulled on it yanking him forward and then pushing him back as she rose him. Chris grunted trying to hide his pain, “Getting a little rough with me there, babe.”

“Oh sorry,” she cooed against his mouth, a smirk on her lips, and again not sounding like she meant it, “You're just such a good little slut for me. You'd do anything to satisfy me, wouldn't you?”

Chris felt a hard knot of pleasure coil in his stomach because he loved when she talked dirty like that. He knew what she was asking for without actually saying it. Just the thought made him feel like he was about to blow himself. He heard her flick her knife open and closed behind him before she leaned away from him slowly, hips still gyrating into his. In a quick motion Ashley stabbed her knife into his thigh.

“Fuck!” he yelled because that hurt. His wife moaned loudly and squeezed tightly around him. She held his head between her breasts as she came hard on top of him and he could feel it seep into his cut which couldn't be sanitary. It also burned something fierce. Despite this he felt his own orgasm rock his body as Ashley yanked on his hair and pulled her knife from his flesh. He bit down on the side of her breast as they rode out their climaxes together moaning and panting loudly. 

\---

They stayed like that for awhile holding onto one another just breathing and neither moving so that he was still inside of her. Ashley felt herself swaying a little from exhaustion and heard Chris try not to laugh as he felt it too. Sex always made her sleepy while it always woke him up. She couldn't go to sleep yet even though it was rather late already. They had to clean themselves before they could go to bed for the night. 

She dropped her knife to the floor with a loud clatter.

Chris looked up at her breathing heavily as he did and Ashley smiled back down pushing back his hair. She kissed him on the side of his forehead and then his nose and finally on his mouth. When she pulled back he was smiling at her as he breathed, “You're amazing.”

“Thanks, I think you're pretty amazing too,” she stressed with a chuckle before she kissed him again. Chris leaned back and looked away from her as he sighed.

“I know,” he said quietly, “I shouldn't be so insecure about this.”

Ashley giggled and shook her head, “It's okay. You're kinda hot when you get all jealous and possessive over me.”

“You know that means I'm just going to do it more, right?” he chuckled as she finally climbed off him and they both let out a sob at the loss of contact. She walked on wobbling legs to retrieve their medical kit from the cabinet and brought it over to him.

“Maybe I want you to do it more,” she replied as she knelt down on the floor by him. After much more gently then she had with their guest, she bandaged his hand, chest and thigh. Chris watched her with his eyes overflowing with affection and it made her whole body glow with love. How did she ever get so lucky to find a guy like him? One who shared her cravings for torture and also cared so deeply for her?

“How did I ever get so lucky to find you?” Chris sighed voicing her thoughts. Ashley smiled up at him as she stood up and stretched.

“They say misery loves company. Murder must as well,” she laughed and he swat his taped up hand at her head. She ducked under it and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. She felt him fling his arms out as if he was annoyed and then wrap them around her to return her embrace.

“Come take a shower with me,” she mumbled nuzzling in the hair on his chest. “I want to go to sleep.”

“Okay,” he mumbled kissing the top of her head after he said it. Ashley tilted her head back enough so she could smile up at him. Chris was looking down at her with an equally big smile on his own face. He shook his head as she began to lead him towards the stairs, “Are you going to behave in the shower or do I have to bring the medical kit?”

“You're such a dork,” Ashley snorted, “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”


End file.
